Anchor Me Down
by Animegirl1331
Summary: Malia struggles with her shift while Stiles is with her.


"I'm not leaving you. Okay, and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone."

Her body lunges against the chains, eyes shifting from brown to bright blue. She growls in pain as she fights the change. The leather cuff around Malia's right wrist tears.

"You're not gonna have a choice."

Her voice full of desperation as she stares at the ripped leather. The coyote is raging inside her body, banging against the cage of it's human shell. Pure unadulterated rage floods her half shifted body. Her teeth ached for the feel of flesh tearing and hot muscle contracting under her tongue.

Stiles stumbles backwards and lands on his back, his palms are scraped on the cement basement. His ears hear the chains shriek as they give into the supernatural strength of the teenage girl. Stiles closes his eyes unable to move, he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. It was her biggest fear.

Malia's mind was in a haze of pain and rage. The animal part of her despised the feeling of being imprisoned. Strong arms whipped forward and the metal gave out. For a second, the coyote was overjoyed then the heartbeat in the room caught it's attention. Murderous blue eyes caught the sight of a man and attacked.

Malia's clawed fingers reached out to grasp the face of her prey. Her body straddled the source of the heartbeat feeling the throbbing pulse throughout every part of him. Jaw cracking open in a fierce growl, the werecoyote paused to inhale her prey's scent.

That smell was heavenly but it wasn't what prey smelled like. Her lungs gasped for air, greedily trying to suck in as much of the scent as she could. She leaned in closer burying her nose into the man's neck.

Hot dampbreath was being exhaled onto his skin. The strong familiar body trembled on top of his. Stiles felt sharp nails resting against his scalp but they hadn't pierced the thin layer of skin that protected his skull. His heart was pounding inside his chest and he gathered every bit of courage he had.

"I won't let you be alone ever again."

His lips shook and his voice threatened to break.

Malia froze. That voice, she knew that voice and she knew this scent. The smell of herself was all over this man. Her mind cleared and she was able to see who was pinned underneath her. It was Stiles. Her throat spasmedlike she was swallowing down a hard lump and her hands released their grip on his face below.

In a flash of movement, Malia was across the room. She looked at his form on the ground.

"I'm Sorry"

She ran upstairs.

"Malia!"

It was too late, she was gone. By now she could have been half way to the woods. Stiles climbed to his feet, his legs shook underneath his weight. Hope blossomed in his chest. She had stopped herself from attacking and he knew how huge of a deal that was for any were-being. He followed her.

1 hour later

Her eyes flashed brown to blue and then back again. Her senses felt off, one moment she could hear the families that lived two streets over and then the next moment she only heard her own ragged breathing. She is human for a moment then coyote the next.  
The rage that had infected heronly an hour ago was gone leaving behind nothing but guilt over attacking Stiles. For some reason, his scent had stopped her transformation.

The night is so dark that she could barely make out the name of the street. The wind blew, carrying with it the smell of Stiles. Her heart sped up as her fear overcame her again. She started to run in the opposite direction of his scent.

As she turned the corner of the road, lights blinded her vision. Her arms came up to shield her face from the brightness, the sound of tires skidding along the ground made her cringe. For a moment, she was 8 years old again laughing at her little sister's knock knock joke. She could remember the feeling of pure energy stinging her body as the car jerked to avoid a deer in the road. She remembered red and then nothing for the rest of the night.

"No! Malia!"

The blunt surface of a car knocked the breath out of her lungs, her body was pulled from the ground and tossed over the vehicle. It didn't stop, the driver kept going, with it's engine roaring full speed. Malia hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Stiles felt his world crash to a stop as his heart froze inside of his chest. He ran towards her body, praying that she was alright. He didn't need to worry, she sat up with no difficulty. Her hands scrambled to push herself up and away from the human boy that came near her.

"Stiles, Don't..."

He cut her off, his hands gripping at her shoulders to help her up from the asphalt. Malia cringed away from his close proximity but he pulled her closer.

"Malia"

His voice was soft, happy that she wasn't hurt. Long pale fingers trailed down her face. His eyes fixed hungrily on hers. "You didn't hurt me. You're doing so well, I can't see even a bit of the coyote anymore."

It was true, Malia's vulnerable brown eyes looked into warm caramel colored eyes. She broke, her face crumpled as tears streamed down her face. His arms circled her back pressing her shaking frame against his chest.

Her blunt human fingers clutched at the hips of her lover. "It was you, Stiles. Your scent, your voice it stopped me. It felt like you tethered me down to earth the moment I recognized that the body underneath mine was yours."

Stiles looked down at the face buried into his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I anchored you." The words came out slowly almost like he was asking a question.

The words that Stiles' used felt right in a way that Malia couldn't explain. He was her anchor, the one person she knew she was incapable of hurting. The connection she had felt to him all along had led to this. She could control her animal side while still retaining her human one. It felt a bit like forgiveness.

"Can we go home?"

He smiled, knowing that she meant his room. "Yes, we can go home."

They walked home, their bodies unwilling to separate from each others. Later as they lay in bed he cradled her body to his, wrapping around her smaller frame. This time he was protecting her, he was the bigger spoon.

"I'll always be here to anchor you."

He really meant I love you but he thought maybe it was too soon to say it. His whispered words felt green against her understood him.

"I'll be your anchor too."


End file.
